Because Fashion Isn't Gay
by Rae L. Road
Summary: Roxas never liked dresses, never liked fashion, and was never very interested in makeup. But his friends happen to sign him up to be a model in the school fashion show, and his new costume designer happens to be a pyro hell bent on getting into his pants.


**Author's Note: **

Here I am, trying something new.

I got this great idea when my school's commercialism about their fashion show actually did me a favor. Who knew?

Okay, Axel's POV you guys. I've developed his character enough that I feel comfortable.

Kinda short but whatever, I've got long ass paragraphs in here so you can't complain too much.

DISCLAIMER: I no own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts owns me.

WARNING: Shamelessly AU :D, swear words but not spammed, gayish tendency, and sexy people.

First chapter shenanigans ONWARD!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Catwalk-aphobia<strong>

Fashion design is a line of work best associated with drag queens who sniff cocaine until nosebleeds are unavoidable, while the old men with mustaches judge and critique the work of the young artist willing to sell his soul for the opportunity. It's where one spark of annoyance can send those youngsters rattling on home with nothing but a can of spray cheese and axe deodorant to cheer them up and rid them of the love they once had.

Fashion design, in other words, was a righteous gift from God, until the fates decided it wasn't any more and you were screwed beyond all human sympathy.

So, naturally, I was drawn to it in an unnatural and irreparable way.

"Axel, you've got a hell of a lot of nerve."

I was standing in front of Kairi, a redhead like myself, which was honestly the only damn thing keeping me from ripping her hair out on a daily basis. She was undeniably attracted to me in a sick way, and it made me undeniably want to go home and rid myself of all my beloved innards.

"Yes, love, I'd thought you of all people had figured that out by now." I quirked an eyebrow, resting my eyes on her bedazzled sweater vest and 'juicy' sweatpants.

"I have, which is why I'm bringing it up now. You ever seen tits before, Axel?" She scowled, and I regretted nothing.

"Yes, and though I'd love to get into my sexual history, the only reason I was undressing you with my eyes was because you wanted me to."

"And the only reason you're still allowed anywhere remotely near me is because you're not as ugly in the face as I'd like you to be."

"I'm glad we have a mutual understanding of each other." I reached out and pinched her cheek. That girl had a nice and burning slap, especially when it came to her hand on my face.

"Stay away from me, cocky bastard." She stormed off and blushed profusely. It took everything I had not to laugh out loud with disdain.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Kairi was one of those girls that made you constantly feel like the bad guy. The only reason I gave her as much of a hard time as I did was honestly because if anyone on this planet deserved full Axel rage, it was her.

I guess it was sort of a personality clash between her and I, but I digress.

She was one of those cutthroat perfectionists that enjoyed critiquing designs with the utmost of pompous precision. Kairi single-handedly gave my work the most shit though, for reasons unknown.

She knocked me off the damn fashion show in my sophomore year, simply because my design didn't speak to the 'sexual portion of nature in art', even though my design was a goddamn forest fire of sexuality.

And her crush on me only worked to my advantage in these situations, and it may or may not just be because I was genuinely a pure bred asshole.

But, contrary to popular belief, sometimes you have to be to survive in an artistic line of work such as this.

"How are your designs coming along, students?" Riku, a boy my age, asked us.

Riku was an odd case, even among the fashion geeks like us. He had long locks of silver hair that I still couldn't decide whether or not made him look gay as all hell, or beautiful as fuck.

Reguardless of his, dare I say, feminine-esque hairstyle, he was unmistakably a man. Therefore he didn't have to do drag as much as he'd probably like to.

Riku was in charge of us miserable high school pre madonnas, and it was his own damn fault. He was our teacher's right hand man, and since our teacher, Xigbar, refused to do any work around this dump, Riku was left hauling our asses into submission.

"Almost done!" One of my best friends, Demyx, spoke up, "I've got this scale type thing going on, and it's gonna be beautiful!"

"That's great, Dem." Riku rolled his eyes, "but this is just a reminder that you guys only have a week until the show goes on the road. Also, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, which was saying something since our deadline was riding our asses and we were hell bent on making a life out of this shit that we all had no idea why we loved so much.

"Our model sign up sheets have been turned in, and we have a total of ten people fully devoted to our cause!" He said with enthusiasm.

This was a really big deal.

Models were extremely hard to come by in high school, simply because it took so much confidence it made streaking men look like agoraphobics. This was a big show, and people were actually looking forward to it. I had no idea how much money Riku had used to bribe these people, but I made a mental note to give him a bear hug as soon as I got him in a position where he couldn't escape.

But I did have one question that seriously needed to be answered, so I shot my hand into the air like a doomsday missile.

"Axel?"

"Are there any people with the proper male genitalia that have names written on that list?" I asked mainly because my design was made for a boy, preferably a sort of feminine looking one, and I figured that I'd probably be able to get a masculine looking girl to wear it onstage. But if I could get a guy to do that? It would be a dream.

"Yes, actually, we have a few boys." Riku smiled, "But I'd get to them quick because I'm sure we're going to have some drop outs in the near future."

I had so much adrenaline rushing through me that I was sure I was going to have an aneurysm right there.

"Awesome." I grinned, rubbing my hands down the fabric of my work.

The theme for the show was something along the lines of winter, and my mind immediately began tearing the idea apart in minutes. I had some great ideas, but with a male model and this particular cloth, I'd be home free.

Sometimes, on special occasions, the artist themselves would have to wear their design out there in front of everyone, and I felt bad for the poor suckers who did. The shortage of models would be the end of us, and honestly we'd put up with Hitler if he signed up.

We were desperate excuses for human beings.

"Hey, Axel! What do you think?" Demyx was in front of me, and he was holding up a piece of mermaid skin and waving it around in front of my poor face.

"I'd love to give you my opinion, Dem, but I can't see a damn thing."

He removed his work from the general location of my eye sockets, and brought it back enough distance to where I could make it out enough to determine my likeness of said object that had violated me mere seconds ago.

"It's…nice." I articulated my thoughts precisely the way I thought them.

He held before me what appeared to be a piece of mermaid skin, and it looked pretty damn good. Honestly, if you ever met the kid you'd never think he was so accomplished and talented, he made me feel weak in the knees sometimes.

"Um…" I continued, "but what does it have to do with winter?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of underwater winter, you know? Like adhesion survival." His face didn't remove itself from that blank look of concentration now occupying it. "Sexy, right?"

"The sexiest." And I wasn't kidding, he was a genius and I was a jealous son of a bitch.

"So, what was yours?" He questioned me with big eyes, and I became flustered.

"Well, I was more going to fit my design to the general physique of the model, because that's just what would really speak to the design, you know? But my original idea was going to speak to the sympathy of winter."

"That sounds fancy." He smiled and looked at the table that held my work on it. It was a half assed piece of crap right now, but it would get gorgeous soon enough. "So, what do you mean sympathy?"

"I mean a poor person kind of thing, someone who falls to their knees during the season of death." I cracked a smile, "Someone who uses heat to overcome it."

"You and your fire." Demyx laughed, and I respected him for it.

Demyx was the sort of guy who you either loved or hated. When you first met him, you'd have to get over the fact that he enjoys makeup and doesn't give a shit about whether or not it's on his face or in your eyes. So don't say a damn word about it to him, and never EVER give him advice on what to wear or he'll give you a detailed explanation of every designer of every lip balm or converse shoe within the last twenty centuries.

We'd really become friends because I'd respected him from the start, and I thought his eye shadow was an interesting way to express the fact that he didn't give a shit about everyone and their problems.

He said that the colors symbolized different things, and the designers specified the colors based on several factors that I could never memorize for the life of me. His sheer mental capacity had me on the edge of my seat daily, and it never got old.

"Thanks, man." I said, smoothing out my design.

Before he could respond, there was a sound on the other end of the room that violated the intense professionalism and concentration leaking from all of our pores. I immediately turned around to bitch out the unsuspecting victim who had caused it, but I don't think I was prepared for what I saw.

He was a junior at the oldest, and pretty well built for the redundant skinny thing he had going on. His blond hair made me laugh at it's general lack of care at all, which led me to believe that the guy spent hours on it to make it look that way.

Anyway, what really got me was how lost he looked, and how completely and utterly embarrassed beyond all belief he was.

He looked around nervously and I purposefully caught his gaze. Frantically looking away, he seemed scared out of his mind, and he barely managed to escape my gaze unscathed.

Without thinking a thought, he ran up to Riku and started pulling on his sleeve like a four year old.

"Yeah?" Riku asked him, kind of peeved since the kid had interrupted his constructive criticism on a previously attention seeking design.

"Riku…um…about that sign up sheet…"

And I knew what he was here for, and I knew I had to put a stop to it because he was a boy and he was going up on that stage whether or not he liked it.

"Riku, you looked to be in the middle of something, correct?" I stepped in front of the blond kid who glared death at me, which I found to be rather hilarious. "I can talk to him so you can get back to what you were doing, I'm sure it's significance is of the utmost importance." I smirked.

I think Riku caught on to the fact that I had caught on to the fact that this kid was about to wimp out of the show, and I wasn't going to let that happen. So Riku, being the sly fox that he could be on occasion, handed me the list without a word and gave me a look that blatantly said, 'don't fuck up'.

I stepped around the corner to the side of the classroom and let my gaze fall on the kid.

Up front and close, he was actually pretty damn beautiful, especially when he scowled at me like that with hopeless fear draped around his shoulders.

"How can I help you?" I said in a sing-songy voice, my immediate goal being to piss him off.

"About the sign up sheet," he started, having a hard time keeping his voice steady, "I didn't sign up. My friends did for me because I hang out with a bunch of assholes."

"And what makes you think that you can just quit?" I asked without skipping a beat, and with a cocky smirk plastered to my features.

"Because it's a form of bullying?" He questioned, looking around frantically. I could tell the simple aura of this place was creeping him out, and that's when I found the Hollister brand name on his t-shirt and immediately wrote him off as a douchebag.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"So I can look you up on the list, moron."

He glared at me again, in a futile attempt to make me sympathize with him or to appeal to the fact that he meant business or something. I still thought he looked like a lost puppy.

"Roxas Stanlea."

"C'mon, you've even got a super model name, I'm sure it can't be that bad." I smirked, running my pencil along the list. When I finally got to his name I laughed out loud.

"What the hell did those idiots write?" He asked desperately, slamming his hand on his forehead.

"Well, let's just say that for experience they wrote 'sass walking in the hallways'." I held my stomach so that my fits of laughter wouldn't interrupt the thick air of concentration that had relayered the room, not to mention the awkward one that was engulfing Roxas and I.

"You've gotta let me out of this." He pleaded, "Please."

"If you weren't so perfect as a model, or if you were female, I probably would. But, you see, there's a shortage of attractive males on the modeling scene. You should be flattered."

"I'm so goddamn ecstatic." He groaned "Please, there's got to be a way."

"I'm sorry but what's final is final. Dude, listen, no one's going to think you're a faggot, okay? Ultimately this'll just benefit you." I said patting him on the shoulder. He jerked away from me like a PMSing bitch.

"You don't know my friends."

"Oh, honey, I really do." I chuckled, "You're their boy wonder, it'd be just a _scandal_ if you went through with this blatant act of faggotry. Been there done that. You've got to realize that there's a whole subculture of idiots who love the shit out of this art, and you've got to understand that it's something worth looking into. The amount of girls that will respect you for it is astronomical, too, so when you finally lose that sacred virginity you've been so desperate to relieve yourself of, you'll only have me to thank."

He just looked at me with his mouth agape.

"But…I…"

"Now, just because you know I'm completely and utterly right doesn't mean you shouldn't do it just to spite me. I'm just trying to help you out here, man." I patted him on the shoulder again and this time he didn't budge.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Besides, if your friends are assholes then why do you have to conform to their rules anyway?"

He glared at me again, but this time it was a bit more subdued. He didn't say another word to me the next three seconds he was there, and when he stormed away I really couldn't blame him.

My eyes trailed after him for a while, and I could help but notice how damn nice his ass was. I sighed to myself for being an incurable pervert, but it was either just my nature or I really needed to get laid.

"So, I see you've been busy." Riku remarked as he walked up to me, still staring at the kid as he ran off. "You're just so good with words, Axel."

"His name's still on the list, isn't it? So I don't want to hear any complaints."

"Were you staring at his ass?"

I smirked.

"Axel…" he sighed.

"C'mon, I'm a teenage boy with a libido the size of Europe and a sexual attraction to every thing that moves. Especially if one of those things is hot and completely hates my guts."

"You are one twisted son of a bitch." He scoffed and smiled involuntarily.

"And I'm glad you're around to appreciate it." I laughed and remembered my promise to myself earlier, and gave him a gay as hell bear hug.

"Get your hand off my ass."

"You like it."

"I would love to explain to you the extent to which I do not, but could you please elaborate on the reason you're groping me?"

"You're basically the source of my happiness right now, Riku. I don't need to legitimize the fact that I want to get in your pants."

"Well, you're welcome for me getting Roxas's friends to sign him up, now get off of me."

"As you wish, princess." I proceeded to get off of him and he brushed himself off. "But you don't know what you're missing."

"I'll be off crying in the corner if you need me." He sighed, "And I know you'll need me."

I did a hip thrust in his general direction just to make him laugh, which he did, and then I sauntered back over to my desk to perfect my rather neglected design. I still had no idea what my idea's physicality was supposed to look like, so I broke out the sketch books.

I realized, then, that the model I repeatedly drew on the paper looked suspiciously like Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'd love to hear feedback on this because I've got this great little thing called sexual tension riding my ass, and he wants a chance to go out there and play.

Review!


End file.
